If You Want to be an A Plus Player
by Darkkerostar
Summary: Sometimes you have to do your bidding to get what you wanted. [Stephanie/Daniel smut] Dom/Sub relationship


**[Hello :) While I continue my Kaniella fanfic, there is something I want to share with you. Something really crazy, that I hate myself.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THREE-PERSON RELATIONSHIP IN ANY WAY OR FORM, PLEASE WALK AWAY. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE PERSONAS, THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND THE COMPANY. ****Enjoy :3]**

* * *

Daniel Bryan was walking through the hall of the arena when one of the crew members followed and hesitantly tapped Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel turned around to look at the defenseless, frightened crew member looking up at him.

"Now what can I do for you," asked Daniel with a smile on his face. Daniel was nice to almost everyone in the company, always planting smiles on every fans faces, especially his beautiful wife, Brie Bella. The crew member shuddered in slight fear, eyes wandering about. Daniel coughed to clear his throat as his smile was a little close to fading.

"Uh..um…well, Stephanie McMahon wants you in her office, s-sir," says the crew member. Daniel's smile immediately faded away into a frown. He is now getting a little frustrated when he heard the boss lady's name. And her theme song he always hear, make him angry. The crew member stared at him in worry. "uh,...sir?" That's when the bearded man snapped in frustration.

"WHAT DOES THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING SNOBBY LITTLE BITCH WANT WITH ME THIS TIME," Daniel scolded at the crew member. Some superstars, divas, and other crew members had stopped from what they were doing due to all the yelling.

"I-I don't know, sir, I think you need to find out. I'm sorry, sir," said the crew member. Daniel then walked passed him in anger, walking down the path to The Authority's office. He neglectedly banged on the door with his fist and waited for either Stephanie or Triple H to open the door. There was no answer. He banged on the door again until it opened. Stephanie peeped out of the door looking at Daniel with a smile.

"Oh hello Daniel. Well that's weird, I thought an TOUGH A+ wrestlers like you barge in my office. I guess I was wrong," she said. Daniel pushed the door open as he walked into the office. Demon Kane was standing there with a smile on his face. Daniel then raised an eyebrow in concern. He then turned to Stephanie who had a fake innocent look in her face.

"What do you want with me," he asked. This is getting a little suspicious. Stephanie looked at Kane, winking at him. Kane got the message as he took out a video camera, turning it on and placing it on the table. Daniel saw what was going on in concern. "Wh-what's going on here?, Why do you have a camera," He asked. As he was starting to sweat, Stephanie moved in closer to him, touching his golden brown hair.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Daniel. A+ players aren't suppose to worry. Worrying makes them look like wimps," she said, "If you want to be an A+ player, and if you want to keep your belts, you'll have to do my bidding." She kissed Daniel on the forehead and embraced him in a hug, petting him. "My pet." Daniel heard what she said and then, pushed her away from him as she landed ass first on the floor. He has now becoming frightened by "the p word".

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? Does Hunter know about this. If he finds this out-," he was then interrupted by Stephanie's laughter as she got up on her feet.

"Oh Danny boy, I'm sure Hunter doesn't mind,...not even your bitchy little wife," she said, "Yeah that's right, she doesn't because guess what, Kane already owned her, just like how I own you now." Daniel turned to Kane who smiled down at him. Daniel's face turned red in anger. Stephanie took out a red collar from her pants pocket as she walked around behind him and was about to put it around Daniel's neck. Daniel felt this and slapped both her hand's hard, making her drop the collar.

"You're not putting that piece of shit on me, you bitch," he yelled. Stephanie is getting frustrated at Daniel's actions. Daniel angrily turned to Kane and slapped him in his chest, which is unfazed. "Kane, how dare you," he yelled, "How could you do this to my wife?" He lowered himself to his knees as tears fell down from his eyes. Kane looked down at him and huffed.

"That's not my problem. You should blame yourself for not protecting her," he said and laughed. Stephanie walked to the weeping Daniel and pulled him up at his feet.

"He's right Daniel, it's your fault for not being there for her. How can you be an A+ player if you can't even protect a woman, let alone your wife," Daniel can't even fight it out; he felt broken and defeated. Stephanie got angry and shook Daniel to his senses and pushed his head up harshly to look at her cold greyish blue eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," she hissed. Daniel's tears continued to flow down his face. "Stop fucking crying, you hairy troll," she pushed Daniel to the black couch as she watched him weep in fear. She then smiled and licked her lips hungrily. She picked up the collar and walked back to sit next to Daniel. He flinched as Stephanie petted him in the head. "I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to yell at you" she said innocently, an evil smile creeping on her face. "You just need to learn how to listen to me so you can become an A+ player." Daniel looked at her with his tiresome eyes, tears still on his face. He was now getting use to Stephanie petting his head. "Get up and face me," Stephanie demanded. Daniel did as he was told. She sat up in boredom position, one leg above the other, resting her elbow on the armrest and placed her head to the side on her hand lazily. "Take off all your clothes," she said. Daniel's eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm not doing this," Daniel blushed and looked away from her. Stephanie smirked.

"Really now? Okay then, you can forget about being on the top card," she shrugged. Daniel took off his shirt and his pants until all he was wearing was his undergarments. Both Kane and Stephanie were in awe. "Well, I see you're desperate, don't you, my dear boy," she asked. Daniel still kept his eyes off her. "Take off your undergarments," she commanded.

"No," that was the only thing he said, no gestures, nothing. Stephanie shook her head and tsked.

"I have a better idea. Since Kane is here, he can actually harm you right here and now. But he won't cause you any harm, IF you do as I say," she threatened him, "Or, I can call Hunter and then he and Kane will harm you...for assaulting me. That's twice the pain." Daniel sigh. He had no choice but to take off his undergarments. As he did so, he was fully naked and Stephanie kept her creepy smile. "Place your clothes neatly to the side. Make sure that it's folded." Daniel took his clothes and folded them. Kane walked over to him to make sure the bearded man did what he was told, and he did. Daniel got up to his feet and walked up to Stephanie who got up and took off her blazer jacket. "It's getting hot," she said as tossed her blazer to the side. She then pushed Daniel back to the couch and crawled on top of him. "There's nowhere to run, Daniel. if you want to be an A+ player, you have to play with me and become my pet," she cooed. She grabbed the collar from the armrest and placed tied it around Daniel's neck. Daniel was starting to sweat with nervousness. He watched Kane took his seat, pressing the red button on the camera before placing it back on the table. Then he looked at Stephanie who sat up, looking down at his shaft. She wrapped her hand around it and tightened it. Daniel moaned at this action. "Such a good little toy. You love this don't you," she began to pump the shaft up and down while thrusting a finger into his glory hole with her other hand. "Say yes," she commanded.

"Ah...Ah~ N-no," he groaned. Stephanie stopped pumping and took her finger out of him with disappointment.

"Well, that's a damn shame. You had a Yes Movement and you can't even say yes. Tsk tsk, Daniel, you're letting your fans down," she squeezed the shaft hard enough for Daniel to scream in pain. "Bad pet," she rubbed the head of the shaft with her thumb.

"Mmm, Steph….please," Daniel moaned. Stephanie push two fingers into his hole with her other hand. Pre-cum dripping down her hand that was still rubbing the shaft.

"Please what Daniel," she asked as if life was normal. "Do you want to be an A+ player?" She picked up her pace. Daniel didn't nod or say anything. "Do you like this," she tapped her thumb on the head of the shaft. "you should say yes," she continued to pumped the shaft in a fast pace. Daniel was already hard and was about to cum. He knew that Stephanie was messing with his mind. His wife, now belonging to Kane, and the decision whether he wanted to be an A+ player or not. He couldn't take it anymore; he was going over the edge. "Think about the Yes Movement," she increased her pace, "SAY IT!"

Daniel shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He had no choice but to say it. He had to. And it felt so good. "Ye-sss YES! YES," he finally said it and he came hard on the couch and on Stephanie's hand. Stephanie let go of the shaft and took her fingers out of Daniel's glory hole.

"Wow, I knew you would say yes," she said as she held up her cum covered hand to Daniel's face. "Clean up the mess you've made," Daniel grabbed Stephanie's hand and licked off all the cum. She inspected it. Spotless. Stephanie got up off him and toss the towel to him. "Clean yourself," She commanded. Daniel cleaned himself up and put back on his clothes. "Now get out of my office," she hissed. As Daniel walked out of the office, she swatted his ass. "And keep you collar on," she warned and slammed the door at him. Daniel ran out in horror as found himself in the corner and began to weep. Nobody was there to help him as everyone knew he had accomplished his goal to become an A+ player. So remember boys and girls, this is how humans treat animals to get what they wanted. And you should never, EVER mess with the Billion Dollar Princess.

Welcome to the Queendom.

* * *

**[WHAT HAVE I DONE?! OH GOD!]**


End file.
